Against the Odds
by MyEdward4Ever
Summary: War is raging between the vampires and fairies. Bella is roylaty on the run. Edward was taught to hate all fairies. When fate puts their belifs to the ultimate test, will they perish or survive victorious?
1. Crash Landing

**Hey guys! Thanks for choosing to read my story and please please please review whether you like it or not. I just decided to write this on an impulse so... yeah... please review!!!!!!!!!! **

* * *

BPOV

My breath came out in short and startled pants, scared and frightened. I tried to calm my breathing to make it a little quieter, but my efforts were futile. Trying to calm down when you were being hunted by your most terrible enemies generally didn't work out. The more I thought about them, the more I trembled in fear and horror of being caught and the faster and louder my breathing became.

"I know you're there princess… I can hear you and I will find you. Do you know what has happened to your dear ladies-in-waiting?" The ice cold voice whispered into the air, knowing full well that I could hear the tiniest murmur that came out of his mouth. Then again, he could hear mine as well. "Ah, I can hear your breathing and your heart beating. So fast… face it princess, you're scared. You know, it's too bad that you're not strong enough right now, don't you think? It would have been fun to catch a flying fairy, but you're too scared to fly, and too weak to fly," I was tempted to roll my eyes. No shit Sherlock. Who in the world wouldn't be scared when being chased by a vampire when you're a fairy? A royal fairy at that.

No body knows when the feud between the two races started, and the only concrete knowledge we had of the exact facts of the war was that if peace didn't come soon, both races could be destroyed. Vampire venom was lethal to my kind while fairy dust had the quality of incinerating a vampire within seconds. The problem was, I didn't possess that weapon. None of the young royal fairies did. My body wasn't designed to produce dust until I was at least 20, and I was only 17.

I whimpered, much to my distress. I heard a snarl. "Do you know what's sad princess? It would have been so much more fun to keep you alive, but you just had to be so stubborn, didn't you? You just had to go and ruin my fun," The voice crept closer and closer. I shut my eyes, willing my body to cooperate. I knew that this was my last hope. I couldn't possibly survive if my instincts failed me.

The sickening coolness was palpable and I shuddered, willing my body to stay put. I had to stay still. I couldn't move now. "Got you," the person said as his stone cold hands wrapped around my neck. NOW! I willed my back to spread my midnight blue wings, causing the vampire to tumble back from the force. I could feel the damage his unnaturally hard body had on my wings and screamed out in pain. Fairy wings tended to be fragile and for flying, not to snap enemies off my body.

Move! I screamed internally, glancing back at the stunned vampire. I saw him struggling back up on his feet, shrugging his dislocated shoulder back in. I closed my eyes and willed my wings to move, and thankfully, they listened to my screaming instincts. Being only 17, my wings weren't fully developed and due to my already straining condition, I couldn't fly too far. But I had to. To survive.

Ignoring the searing pain in my back and shoulders, I lifted off the ground a good two hundred yards, enough to avoid all the obstacles in my way. I bit my lower lips and beat my gigantic wings, creating a huge gust of wind in the process. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to pull this off for very long, I used all the power I had to propel myself forward. I could keep this up for an hour. Max. It seemed like a long time to fly, but I could normally fly for twenty four hours straight without breaking a sweat. One hour was not a good flying time.

But by then, I would have traveled a good thirty miles. I was fast and I knew it, even in this weak condition. Being a princess, I had more stamina and speed than regular citizens, being able to go about a mile per minute. Minimum.

An hour passed in a blur, too tiring to remember every single detail in clarity. I never forgot anything, just some things were clearer than others. All I remember of my flight was the constant cursing from vampires below who were searching for me. They never could catch me up here and they couldn't see me either. I was too far up above the clouds. After an hour, I knew that I was fighting my odds with my strength.

I could feel the wings starting to contract back to its regular size on my back and the familiar sinking feeling of landing. I closed my eyes, bracing for impact with the ground. The proper landing would require getting too close to the ground and too much energy for me to muster. I knew that all I could do was hope. My eyes fought to stay open as I plummeted to earth and crash landed on the hard surface. I shrieked from the biting pain that coursed through my body, and then blackness consumed me.

* * *

EPOV

War. I grimaced at the name. After a century of being alive in a time of war, the word seemed to come out as if it was disgusting and foul thing, as it rightfully was. I had never seen a fairy, mostly because Carlisle and Esme, my parents, preferred to live out in the country and away from enemy territory.

All I knew about them was that they were the lowliest and the ugliest things in the world, or, so I was told. Pictures of them were banned from local households by King Aro and since none of the battles took place out by here, I never had the chance to see one. "Edward! Edward! Edward!" My sister, Alice, shouted in a frantic voice as I heard her run up the stairs of our three story mansion to my room. The tiny pixie like vampire burst through my doors, breaking it off the hinges. I scowled at her.

"What do you want Alice? You just broke off my freaking door," I complained. I think that this was the third time this month that the door had been flung off its frame by either Alice or Emmett. At least Jasper, my brother in law, had the decency to knock before coming in, even in emergencies.

Her hazels eyes were clouded with distress. _Edward, there's a girl, I don't know what she is, but she isn't human or vampire. She just plummeted from the ground. All I heard was a scream then she just lay there, still… I don't know what to do! Carlisle isn't home so he can't help us and you're the only doctor around! _Her mind screamed at me and I winced at the volume.

"Okay Alice, I need you to take me to the place you saw in your vision. Come on, I think that she doesn't have much time," I said in the cool and professional voice that came out whenever my medical training was necessary. It bothered the crap out of people when I suddenly changed from casual to a professional tone in a second, but still, it was a habit.

_Sure. _She said in her mind and raced down the stairs as I snatched my medical bag and followed her. My mind was racing a thousand miles per hour, hoping that my patient will be alright until I arrived. One reason I had become a doctor was because I wanted to save people, and it always killed me when I couldn't. _Please don't die_, I thought.

Traveling at our maximum speed, Ali and I arrived in few seconds although the sight was about a mile away. Normal vampires weren't this fast but my family was closely related to Aro and I was actually next in line to become king. Being royalty, I possessed extra powers, such as being able to read minds. I gasped at the sight in front of me. I had seen my own race withering in pain as fairy dust incinerated them in the hospitals, and I've seen children with certain fairy infections die as well, but nothing prepared me for the sight I beheld at the meadow.

Her thick mahogany hair was splayed out in lushes, beautiful, but also caked with blood. I couldn't see her eyes, but her lids were deep purple or blue due to what seemed to be a lack of sleep. The cheeks of this person was drained of any color and from her faintly beating heart, it should normally be flushed. Her lips were blue as well, most likely because of some lack of blood flow. Even at this state, I was enamored by her beauty and the way she seemed so… fragile yet gorgeous.

Her body was worse. The pale skin was bruised and scratched, with some bite marks on her neck. Her right shoulder seemed dislocated and her left arm was fractured or broken. She had landed on a rock that left a gash in her flat stomach, staining her shirt. Her legs were in an unnatural position like her arms, most likely in the same condition. But what stunned me the most was her back. Her spine was obviously still okay, despite the fall, but was still bleeding profusely. On the middle, two midnight blue wings fluttered slightly as if trying to lift her up from the ground. I inhaled sharply. Fairy.

I glared at my sister. "What are you thinking? We can't help a fairy!" I hissed, "It goes against everything we have believed in. Carlisle will be ashamed if he hears that his son and daughter have helped a fairy."

Alice's lips trembled. "But look at her Edward," Her voice, barley a whisper, "We've been taught that fairies were evil and dark creatures, but look at her. She's not any of that. Besides, I don't think that she can emit any fairy dust. She's just too young. If we don't help her, she'll die. Even our enemy doesn't deserve to die this way."

I sighed. She was right, of course. This girl couldn't have been more than 18 years old, too young to do anything to harm me. And as much as I hated to admit it, I felt something inside me yearn to touch her, to hold her safe and sound. "Okay, Ali, but just this once. If I get a reputation as a traitor who helped a fairy, then you are dead, got it?" I snarled, knowing that Alice wasn't scared of me.

"Thank you, Edward," She whispered as she when and lifted the limp body off the ground. She closed her eyes and her mind flashed white before revealing a picture. "We have about an hour to put her on life support. Come on," She said and dashed off back to our house before I had a chance to respond. I obediently followed, praying that this beautiful enemy wouldn't die.

Every step I took, the body in Alice's arms seemed to be getting weaker and weaker, her heartbeat taking longer and longer to beat. I started to panic. What if she didn't make it? Strangely, my heart broke at the idea of this stranger lying there lifeless, pale, cold, and still. "Go faster Alice!" I whispered, knowing that she could hear me well.

She nodded and sped up, arriving at the house. "Get her upstairs and lay her down on the operation table," I barked orders, not bothering to answer the questions running through Emmett and Jasper's minds.

_What's going on Edward?! Why the hell do you have a fairy in here? _Jasper frantically asked. He had been in the army and knew the devastating powers these creatures possessed. I just glared at him briefly, daring him to challenge my decision to save this angel, then raced up the stairs, following Alice.

I burst through the door of Carlisle's operation room to find that Ali had removed all the grimy clothes and had laid her prostrate on the silver table with all my tools on the side table neatly. "Five minutes. She's proving my prediction wrong. We need to operate. Now," She said in a robotic voice.

I nodded sharply and turned to look at her wounds. The extremities would have to be treated later. I noticed that her breathing had become shallower and shorter. She was having difficulty breathing and she needed air this instant. I sucked a lung full of oxygen and placed my mouth over hers, gently pressing against her heart, trying to keep it going. "Come on, please stay with me…" I whispered.

_We need to zap her. _Alice thought, handing me the machine required. I thanked her quickly before asking her to stand back. The bright light from the device blinded the room for a split second before the heart monitor, which my brilliant sister had plugged into the fairy, showed no activity. Then the beeping started once more, telling me that her heart was jolted awake. I sighed in relief that the strange angel was going to live. "She's safe. You're safe," I whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears.

* * *

BPOV

I faintly heard voices in the air around me and I smiled, wondering if it was my parents, King Charlie and Queen Renee. I missed my sister as well, Rosalie. I frowned into the darkness, worried that they were fretting over me. They really shouldn't… I mean, the darkness was scary, but I could see a light now, beckoning me to come over. I smiled once more.

It felt so warm and comforting and I automatically took a small step towards the white light. Suddenly, I felt voices shouting at me to stay with them. Voices I have never heard before. "Stay with me," an angelic voice whispered and I willed my body to stay. The voice was velvet and so kind that I naturally felt safe with it.

Then I felt the darkness intensify then turn to a lighter shade, then lighter, then lighter, until I felt a sharp and painful shock course through my veins. The light consumed me and I gasped. It was bright. Too bright for comfort. I reached out to find the voice once more running and running away from the light, just like the voice wanted me to.

Then the corridor I was in turned pitch black again and I sighed in relief as the voice spoke once more. "You're safe…" I smiled into the voice and the eerie darkness and felt comfort and relief. I felt safe. I felt protected… more so than ever before.

* * *

EPOV

How long had I been standing here? I asked myself for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. Ever since the mystery girl crash landed, literally, into my life, I had been pacing back and forth, anxiously awaiting her awakening for what seemed like eternity.

_Edward? _I heard Esme's tentative voice. _Edward, son, you need to go and hunt. It's been two weeks since the last time you've hunted. _I sighed. My mother entered the room and offered a sympathetic smile. "Edward, I know that you're worried about her, but it won't do her any good if she has a doctor who is thirsty for her blood. I'll watch over her while you can go and have a quick hunt," I smiled warily.

"I don't want to leave her. I don't know why, but I just can't. I don't even know who she is," I whispered.

"It'll be fine. Carlisle even said that you've done a fine job. Just go hunt for a little. There's a herd of elk near by that won't take ten minutes to eat. Please, just go and take a break. You've been in this room none stop."

I sighed, relenting. "Okay Esme. Take good care of her," I kissed my mom on the cheek and opened the window.

I heard a gasp. "Edward Anthony Cullen, you better not be jumping out that window!" Esme had her hands on her hips, glaring at me.

I smirked. "Sorry mom, but this is the best way out. Emmett and Jasper will make fun of me for saving a fairy," I leaped out the window before she could complain and scold me further, sprinting off into the woods, following the scent of blood.

After drinking my fill of the liquid, I made a mad dash back towards the house, climbing the walls back to the room before slipping back in. Esme was sitting there beside the fairy, stroking her hair as if she was Esme's own daughter. I smiled at the scene. My mom could be so sweet and caring.

_She stirred a few times while you were gone. I think she's coming to. _She thought. My eyes widened.

"Really? You should have called me. I should have been here," I said, disappointed that I had missed her stirring. I knew that it sounded strange but everything about her fascinated me and I was enamored of her.

Esme laughed. "Edward, you sound like a worry wart," Suddenly, the angel's eyes fluttered slightly. "Shh, she's waking up."

"Hey, she'll be up in about… now," Alice said as she walked through the door with Jasper right behind her with a careful and guarded expression on his face.

"W-what?" The stranger asked in a disoriented voice as her eyes finally fluttered open. I smiled warmly at her as she rubbed her eyes and saw us.

"Hi, how are you doing?" I asked in the kindest tone I could muster.

"I'm fine, but where am I?" She asked, a cautious glint in her eyes. She pushed herself upright and sat with her back against the bedside frame, moving as far away from us as she possibly could. "Wait, you've got no heartbeat, you're pale…" her eyes widened with fear. "Vampires," She whispered.

Jasper snarled and the fairy flinched. I growled at him, warning him to back off and leave her alone. "It's fine. We won't hurt you. I actually saved you. Please don't be afraid of us."

I stared directly into her eyes for the very first time and was taken aback by the sheer magnificence of it. She had milk chocolate colored eyes that looked like a puddle of pure heaven. I stared deeply as if to get lost in them. "I'm not. What's you're name?" She asked, addressing me and only me. It seemed that she really didn't notice the others. Well, except for Jasper.

"I'm Edward Cullen. You're right. My family and I are vampires, but you don't have to be afraid of us."

"I'm Bella Swan, princess of Amnemoria." That was when Jasper lunged at Bella.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? I'm not sure if you guys like the idea or not, but I do. It was like, what would it be like if Bella had special powers? Anyways, review please! This isn't my first fanfic, but I'm still not sure if you guys like it or not! **


	2. Endless Darkness

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I took forever to update, but this was a really hard chapter to write since I had this major writing block... please understand and review! They make my day! And I won't post another chapter until 15 reviews come in! That'll take a while... HOPEFULLY NOT!!!!! **

_"I'm Bella Swan, princess of Amnemoria." That was when Jasper lunged at Bella._

* * *

EPOV

No! My mind shouted, urging me to move faster towards Jazz's body that was coiled on the foot of Bella's bed, about to strike. All coherent thoughts dissipated as I saw her frightened and vulnerable expression, her small and fragile body shaking like a puppy, her wide, sweet eyes filled with dread, and I threw myself at my brother, catapulting both of us off of the innocent beauty lying there.

"Emmett! Take Jasper out and calm him until he can control himself! Alice go with him! Esme, calm Bella down please!" I barked orders at my family while struggling to keep Jazz pinned to the ground. Damn he was a fighter. _Let me go, Edward! She's suffering because of her fear. Let me put her out of her misery! _His mind shouted while transmitting thick and almost palpable haze of anxious terror at me. I shuddered but held my ground until Em finally came and lifted Jazz up.

"Calm down brother. She won't do us any harm," he whispered to him as he dragged Jazz out of the room. Alice shot me an anxious glance before leaving with the two. _Don't worry Edward, she'll be fine. _She showed me a vision of Bella and me laughing as we watched the sunset in the meadow. I gave her a curt nod before I turned my attention back to the fallen angel at hand.

"Bella? Bella? Are you alright?" I asked in a soothing voice, reaching out to touch her. She flinched and pulled out of my grasp.

"Stay away from me, please! I'm going to hurt you if you don't!" She yelled, still shaking uncontrollably, but her facial expression and posture changed. She wasn't shaking due to fear… she was fighting to maintain her power and gift under control. I knew a little about fairies from our war history class at school and as far as any vampire knew, all royal fairies had awesome and sometimes extremely terrifying powers.

"Please! Get out of this room!" She shrieked. I turned hesitantly, looking back at her worriedly as Esme and Carlisle did as they were instructed.

"Come on son, we have to get out as she asked."

I shut my eyes and thought it through. "No," I said as I pushed my parents out.

"Edward, I am eternally grateful that you saved me, but seriously, I won't be able to control myself from hurting you if you don't leave. NOW," she whispered, her voice cracking as if she was maintaining the last ounce of control possible.

"I know Bella. I'm staying with you," I said truthfully. I didn't know why, or how, but the physical attraction she held for me was indescribable. A small part of me whispered that she was an enemy and couldn't be trusted, but still… a majority of me fought to keep her near… to protect her.

"NO!!!!" She shrieked before a blinding light surrounded the room, causing me to snap my eyes shut as an instinct. I could feel the tingling sensation of my skin starting to sparkle then the sensation disappeared. Bella was on the bed, her skin paler, her lips redder, her brown hair longer than ever before. Her eyes were shut and I could see the purple shade of her eye lids.

"I made it," she whispered, panting a little and I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I was able to do it without killing something or destroying something at the least. That should have been impossible." Her face lit up in a smile. "You can tell the others to come back in now. Even Jasper if he wishes."

"I still don't understand," I murmured. She smirked and finally opened her eyes. I gasped. Her normally deep chocolate brown eyes were suddenly the same shade as mine… light topaz. "H-how? You're-you," I stuttered.

"A vampire? Yeah. It's my 'talent' if you want to call it that. I prefer to call it my curse, since it could possibly be the death of me if something goes wrong. When a certain generation of my family obtains this 'gift,' they're banished from the kingdom because this talent is too dangerous for use Amnemoria, especially in a war. I only transform when my body responds to a presence of certain vampires, or apparently you, and I transform back into a fairy if I'm weak or tired," she explained.

"Edward! What's wrong?!" Alice screamed as my sister and the rest of the family rushed through the door.

"Did she hurt you Edward? I knew I did the right thing calling Aro down here!" Jasper shouted as he raced through the door as well.

They all froze when they saw Bella. "You're eyes," Carlisle whispered as he started to walk forward towards her.

"What happened here? One second I was watching Bella in a vision, and the next… she disappeared," Alice whispered, coming close to her as well. Then her expression went blank as her eyes glazed over, seeing the future instead of the present. She gasped. "NO! It-It can't be! Jasper, what did you do?! You called King Aro?" As if on cue, someone pounded on our front door ominously.

* * *

BPOV

I whimpered at the mention of my mortal enemy's name, shuddering slightly as well. Aro was known for his pure hatred of my race and me even more personally. When he had come to try and negotiate peace at my house, he had touched my father's hand and being the twisted and evil mind-reader that he was, he knew about my gift, my power, and my curse. "No, it's too early…" I whispered, mostly to myself before shooting up out of the bed.

"Don't let him in just yet, please. I need to get out of here. I need… I need to go to the Blacks up north. I need to escape," I said and sighed when I say their confused state of emotions. Damn Jasper and his power. "I know it's sudden, but I really need to be going. Thank you for all of your kindness and generosity."

I gasped when Alice's vision hit me like a ton of bricks. "Aro was waiting outside the door, tapping his foot impatiently, his bodyguard, Marcus, glaring at the upstairs window at us. "Shit, he saw me," I muttered, opening the bedroom window.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Edward shouted, worry and concern filling his eyes. I gave him a sad smile.

"I'm doing the thing I'm best at; I'm running," I muttered and shot out from the window, my new body carefully analyzing every single thing around me.

"Bella!" I heard Edward shout, his perfectly sculpted face peeking out through the window. I waved at him as if to tell him goodbye and turned my head to see that I was facing my worst nightmare. James Hunter.

* * *

EPOV

My whole body and mind seemed to freeze when I saw him standing there, holding Bella like she was his next meal. I heard a feral growl escape through my lips as I crouched then lunged through the window after her. "Let me go James!" I heard her shout, struggling with futility to try and escape his death grip.

"Why should I princess? No one's here to care about you, fairy or vampire. No one cared in Amnemoria and no body cares here either. We don't care if you're a fairy or a vampire now, because you're coming with us," James hissed.

"Let me go! Please!" She screamed, her image shaking like a hologram.

"Why should I?" He teased.

"Because I can feel myself fading! I won't do any one any good if I'm a pile of dust in everyone's memories!" She shrieked.

"You heard her! Let her go James! She's with me!" I shouted, racing up to meet the two.

"Cullen, how nice of you to join me," he sneered, "finally ready for a real fairy kill? You know that you were too much of a sissy to kill that fairy in high school, and you and I both know that you're too scared to do it now."

I growled again. "Let the lady go!"

"No," he snarled, putting his lips and teeth dangerously close to Bella's pressure points.

"Shit! James! Let her go!"

"One wrong move and the fairy gets it along with the rest of your family!"

"Leave him alone you little bastard!" Bella shouted, still struggling in his arms.

"Shut it princess!"

"James! We've got the others! Jasper promised that Edward will back off and we can have the fairy if we leave with no damage done!" I heard Alec shout from across the house, coming across with a bound Alice and Esme. I growled and Bella gasped.

"Leave them alone you jerks!" she screamed as I crouched, preparing to lunge.

"Nuh-uh Edward~ Don't be naughty now!" I heard Jane's annoyingly high pitched voice trill as she appeared side by side with Aro.

"Ah, Princess. How nice of you to join us today. How are you doing?" Aro asked, pretending to be pleasant. Pleasant my ass! I knew his little scheme without reading his fucking twisted mind!

"Please, just let them be! They didn't do anything wrong!" She shrieked, falling to her knees, tears streaming down her face. James's fangs were dangerously close to her neck as he sank down with her to keep a firm hold.

Aro clicked his tongue in disapproval and he took a step towards her. He kicked her body swiftly, causing her to scream as her image faded even more. "Now, Bella has been very naughty hasn't she? First she's exiled from her own kingdom, then she runs away from poor James over here, and now she's transformed into a vampire. What shall I ever do with you?"

"It's not my fucking fault and you know it you arrogant asshole!" she screamed between her shrieks of pain. I saw her large and beautiful wings appear again and her lips began to darken with red as the blood started to flow as a fairy.

"Tsk, tsk, Bella, you're doing it again! Didn't your father tell you that transforming more than once a day at this age is fatal?"

She gasped from the anguish of transformation and collapsed to the ground, unconscious. "Bella!" Alice yelled, trying to break the hold that Alec had on her.

"Alec, let the family go. We have what we came here for," Aro instructed, a look of pure boredom etched into his centuries old face as he turned to me. "Oh yes, Edward, the fairy's body will be returned to the care of your family after we're done with her. You can dispose of it yourself since you and Alice seem so attached to it."

I hissed. "What do you mean body? What will you do to her?"

"Simple experiments that's all. She's a special one, that girl. If we can find a race of fairies immune to venom, she's the best way to start. I've never seen someone survive a vampire transformation this early in life," he mused as I clenched my jaws together, preparing to attack. "Alec, numb him," he ordered and I felt nothing. I struggled with my sense, but I couldn't win. I fought. I lost. The world went black as I fell, waiting for Alec to relieve me. That was all I could do. Wait and hope.

* * *

BPOV

Pain and fear. Both elements so powerful and overwhelming that it was palpable in the air. I groaned as I opened my eyes to find my world was spinning. "So you're awake?" I heard a voice ask. I shuddered. The sound seemed to make the air around us cooler, chilling my very heart.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Volterra Castle. Aro will be meeting with you soon princess along with a…very familiar person." I saw a bright flash of light then another uneven breathing sound along with Aro's arrogant voice. I heard a gasp.

"Bella?!" I tried to sit up and see the owner of this voice, someone I obviously knew, but found that the chains holding my legs and arms didn't allow that. It sounded so familiar… NO! It couldn't be! They couldn't have her!

"Ah, so you do know her Rosalie. Isn't it nice of her to join us?" I heard Aro chuckle and another growl.

"Let my sister go," I croaked out. No matter what, I had to save her.

"And if I do? What will I get in exchange?"

"Anything. I'll do any fucking little thing that you ask. Please just leave her alone," I sobbed.

"Anything?"

"Yes you bastard!"

"What did you call me?"

"A bastard!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, that's no way to talk to your new master," I saw him smirk. I winced and he frowned. "Now, now, do you want your sister free?"

I gulped. "Yes," I whispered.

"Then you'll take her place as my little test experiment. She was no good anyways." Aro turned to leave. "Take Rosalie's chains off please, Cedric."

"Yes your majesty." I heard clicks and clank of metal hitting the floor than feet racing up to meet me.

"Bella!" Rosalie said, elated to see me, but still with concern etched into her beautiful features. She started to sob hysterically and I gave her a weak smile.

"Hey, big sister. How are you doing?" I whispered, unable to make my voice louder.

"Bella, I'm a horrible sister, letting you take my place! James found me after I was banished with you, and they held me ransom until you'd come, knowing that you'll save me! Oh, what will I do Bellerina?" I smiled at my nickname.

"Run away Petal," I said, using her childhood name. "Go to a man named Carlisle and the Cullens. They'll take you in. I know it."

"Will they beat me?" She whispered, frightened.

"No, I'm sure of it. When you get there, tell all of them that I'm truly sorry for fucking up their lives."

"Time to go lab rat," Cedric chuckled darkly, unchaining me and glaring at Rose. "Pack up and leave before Aro decides to change his mind," he said, slapping her. I growled.

"Don't hit her."

"Fine then," he sneered before something hard hit my face. "I'll beat you instead. After all, you are the new play toy."

"I love you Rose," I whispered as she started to cry once more. "Be strong okay? Remember like you use to tell me? Never let something bring you down Petal. A rose looks delicate, but it hurts anyone who tries to hurt it. Don't let anything hurt you big sis."

She nodded. "And a ballerina seems to be a silly girl with frou-frou crap and make up, sprinting around everywhere, but underneath it all, she has to have a lot of endurance and strength to hold all those poises for that amount of time. Be strong little sis," she kissed my cheek before leaving.

Cedric dragged me to a room with a metal examination table with cabinets that were probably filled with dangerous crap. I narrowed my eyes to find Aro sitting on one of the comfortable looking chairs. He motioned for me to sit on the hard, metal table. "For today, we'll start off easy. Cedric, bring me out formula A." He nodded.

"Formula A?"

"Yes. You'll have to guess what it is," he added cryptically, examining the needle that was just handed to him. His assistant sneered at me once more before leaving the room.

"Thank you Cedric," Aro muttered. "Now, this is formula A. Can you tell what it is?" I nodded hesitantly from shock. He wouldn't! This was literally suicide! He was going to kill me if he injected me with that!"

"Venom," I whispered, hoping that I was wrong and sense of smell was off. He smirked.

"Bingo. Well, actually, this is a milder version of vampire venom mixed with pure water. It's about a 25% vampire venom mixture. Everyday, you're concentration of venom injected into you will become stronger and stronger until we reach a 100% level, if you survive that long. If you do, then we'll start increasing the dosage. Basically, just to see how much of this it takes to kill you," he said nonchalantly.

He took a step towards me and I jumped off of the table and slunk away towards the exit door. "I'm never going to let you," I hissed.

"Cedric!" He yelled and the door slammed open, knocking me to the side.

"What is it your highness?"

"Hold Bella down while I inject this." I felt freezing cold hands grab my limp shoulders and I shuddered.

"Aw, poor, poor Bella," he snickered. "Scared little princess?" I glared up at him and noticed how his mouth was open, slightly slack, showing his sharp, venomous fangs. I smirked. If I was going to die anyways, I won't give them the pleasure of torturing me during the process.

"Not for long," I said before grabbing Cedric's head and putting his mouth on my neck. I slammed down on his jaws, forcefully making him bite me. I felt the acid venom leak into my system and I screamed in pain. As my blood touched his fangs, Cedric moaned subconsciously and the venom started pouring out faster and faster. I screamed again.

"Cedric! Stop!" I heard Aro's command and the sudden removal of the teeth from my neck. I grinned up at Aro through my pain.

"Too late now bastard. I'm dying and you're not getting anything from it." The world faded then into the agony and anguish burning in my body like a forest fire that was burning and devouring everything in its path ravenously. I was dying and I knew it. I smiled at the thought. Dying was something that I had never wanted to do, but now that I knew that nobody cared, it was easy to let go. Charlie, Renee, Jake, Billy, my friends… they hated me now.

That was why I was banished in the first place. The vampires for sure didn't give a shit about me. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Alice were all people who I owed my life to and I was glad my sister had a place to go. Then the pain moved from a physical sense to my heart. I felt an unbearable pang as I thought of his name. Edward Cullen.

The enemy who had saved me, the enemy who cared for me, the enemy who had become my friend. I let out a straggled scream once more as the pain intensified in my heart. I would miss him… I thought. Goodbye Edward and thank you for saving me physically and emotionally… he let me know that at least one person still wanted to be my friend and cared about me, although he was supposed to be my mortal enemy. He saved me when no one would have taken so much as a glance at me if my old world… he cared about me. And I cared about him. The anguish became unbearable now and to avoid any further damage, I let the pain take over my world as everything went dark.

* * *

**Review please! Just to make this clear, Rosalie is Bella's sister. Rose's nickname is Petal and Bella's is Bellarina becuase she used to take ballet when she was little... anyways, I won't post another chapter until I get at least 15 reviews! I love y'all's reviews to please leave a comment! **

* * *


	3. Home

**Oh my god, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for like half the freaking year. I lost my email address then my computer wouldn't let me log on or anything then my laptop crashed so i lost my files and b/c I lost my email address, I couldn't log onto fanfiction and now i finally found it! Here's the long awaitd chappie! Ps I'm so sorry that it's so short. It was a last minute update after I decided that there was no point in discontinuing this story. **

RPOV

They say that when someone sacrifices themselves to save you, the guilt is something that you live with for the rest of your life. Something that weighs you down and makes you feel like you're living on borrowed time – correction, _stolen_ time. Because in truth was that in order to live and breathe and exist in my pathetic world, I stole my sister's life and was living on her breaths that she should be taking. Time that the world had allotted to her and like a low life thief, I had taken it.

I was crying. Sobbing would probably be a better word. Whatever it was, tears were flowing down my face as I gathered the courage to transform into a vamp and run. I was older than Bella by two years and had gone under the proper training necessary for a princess to turn. It was technically illegal, but I was daddy's oldest daughter and held the right to the throne. Though Bella had undergone the transformation as well, she was banished and I was not, even if Charlie, our father, liked Bella a lot more than I. Another strike against my sister.

Racing through the country side of Volterra, country of vampires, fear and adrenaline coursed through my veins as I tried to focus my energy on getting to the Cullens. _Cullen household, _I thought as I slowed to a stop and I could feel the wind swirling around my blonde hair as it whipped me up into the air. _Teleport me now, _my mind commanded and my body obeyed. My ability to teleport wherever I wanted to came in handy right now, especially since my power was doubled due to neglected use. The reservoir of teleportation will power I needed was cumulative and the more I used it, the less distance I could travel. Since scumbag Aro had prevented me from going anywhere, I was able to go wherever I wanted it.

I opened my eyes to find a mansion in a forest as if it was straight out of a fairy tale. Hesitantly, I walked up to the door, fearing that Bella was mistaken and that they would abuse me like _they_ did back at the lab. _The same abuse Bella is undergoing right now. Probably worse, _my mind taunted and I growled. "Shut up," I murmured to myself as I rung the doorbell.

"Coming," a sullen voice shouted and I backed up slightly as the door swung open to reveal a vampire. _A tall, quite handsome vampire_, I thought as I stared at him, quite rudely I might add. He was tall, well over six feet with a strange shade of bronze hair and topaz eyes that resembled my eyes. "Who are you?" he asked, a strain obviously heard.

"I'm Rosalie Swan. My sister Bella sent me here." At the mention of my sister's name, his eyes shot to mine as he looked feverishly around.

"Is she alright? Did they hurt her? What did they do? Where is she? Is she safe? Oh god, please tell me she's safe," he cried, holding onto my shoulder. "Where is she?"

I was stunned by how worried this stranger was about my sister and I asked. He let out a short bark as he shook his head. A glazed over look appeared on his face and he started to cry tears made of venom. "I haven't known her for long, no. But I know that we're meant to be."

"How?"

"Because when I saw her, everything came to place and it was like a werewolf's imprint. The world was held together because of her and only her. She's my mate. I'm sure of it. I've known her for less than a day and my heart's already hers. Now where is she Rosalie Swan? Where is she?"

I looked down at the ground as tears of my own fell. "They took her to the lab. She told them to stop hurting me. To stop hurting her Petal. Her older sister. And they stopped. Because she was so much more valuable than me since she was the youngest fairy to have been turned and the strongest fairy princess since a century ago. They-they're going to kill her. Do experiments on her and if she can't cope, then they'll throw her out or kill her on the spot. I don't know. Oh god, I don't know," I wailed as he sank to the ground onto his knees and pounded the ground, causing the whole house to shake and for the other Cullens, I presumed, to come down the stairs in a frenzy.

"What happened?"

"Edward!"

"Who is she?" they all asked and he looked at the floor as if he wanted it to swallow him up.  
"I just found her. Just found her and they took her away. I might never see her again," he whispered sadly, crying. "Bella."

BPOV

_I was back at Cullens, wrapped around in Edward's soft embrace, my cheeks being softly caressed by his chaste kisses the room blithe with our laughter as we just laid there, loving each other. Rosalie was there, laughing at me as well, along with the rest of the Cullens. I was happy. Drowning in pure bliss…_ And then the fire started. The uncontrollable burning that ignited my very soul and caused me to want to scream, but I couldn't. Something in my mind told me to shut it and keep quite. Then, the pain faded and I could hear and feel again and yet, I still kept quite.

Through the pain, I could feel that I was being carried and tossed aside and I fell into something squishy and soft. "Leave the carcass. The trash pickup is tomorrow anyways. No need to burn the body," a voice said as it swirled around my head and I silently wondered who it was. It was raspy and broken, like it was a thousand years old and was on the verge of going mute. It was the kind of voice that could haunt my dreams forever just by the eeriness presented.

"You go, Cedric. I-I knew her once and I want to say goodbye," a familiar voice choked out and I heard a sigh for Cedric.

"Pussy. Fine, go and have your farewell bonding time. She's dead anyways. I bit her. The venom is something that no fairy can survive." The door closed and I heard a click and footsteps walking away.

There was silence in the air now and all I hear was a person's deeps breaths and the sound of the wind rushing past. "You can open your eyes now Bells. I know you're alive." I felt myself stiffen at his words and the familiarity of his voice. I knew it from somewhere, I swear I did. "Bellarina, it's me, Rob."

My eyes shot open and I sat up to find that I was in the dumpster. "Robert?" I whispered, hoping that it wasn't some sick joke played on me. "Pattinson is that you?"

"It's me Bells, your faithful little servant boy," he cried, lifting me up and embracing me as I cried.

"I-I thought you were dead! When father banished you and told me that you weren't to play with me anymore, I thought that you were dead! God Patty-Cake I missed you so much!" I sobbed, clinging to my childhood servant and friend. When my father had gone and conquered a small city close to Amnemoria boundaries, he had returned to the castle with a small vampire boy who was to be my servant, a slave in general. Robert Pattinson, or Patty-Cake, as I had affectionately called him was my first friend that I had ever had.

_Flashback_

_"Bella's daddy's here!" my father bellowed as I made my way down the stairs. He smiled at me warmly and came and lifted me up. "How's my little princess doing today?" _

_I giggled. "I'm not little anymowe daddy. I'm five alweady! See, I'm a big giwl now!" He spun me around before setting me down on the ground and a small, pale boy approached me and looked up at my father. _

_"Who's she master?" he asked timidly and I fluttered to him with my tiny wings, beaming. _

_"I'm Pwincess Bewa! Who are you?" I asked, hugging him briefly. I looked up, shocked, at my father. "Daddy, he's so cold! Is he sick?" _

_Daddy let out a hearty laugh and shook his head. "No sweetie, it's because he's a vampire." _

_"Oh. Well, whatever. What's your name?" _

_"Robert. Robert Pattinson," he whispered and I squealed in delight. _

_"Ooh! You're like that game, patty-cake! I'm going to call you patty-cake! Let's go pway!" _

_End of Flashback _

Suddenly, our hug was broken when we heard distant footsteps approaching. I looked at him, panicking. "What do I do Patty? Are you going to rat me out?"

He shook his head. "I love you Bells. You'll always be my friend. Go Princess. Go find your prince. Aro gave me the directions to the Cullen household since I'm supposed to go there to check up on everything in a few days. Here, have it. Go, run. They won't find out about you. I'll just make it look like the trash bags are piled on top of you. I love you Bells. I'll check up on you later. Go!"

"Bye Patty. Thank you for everything," I managed to croak out before I darted out of the alleyway and into the street. After changing into my fairy form after much difficulty, I flew away into the sky for a second journey to the Cullen house. To Edward, the strange man that had my heart aching for him after a few hours. To where I felt a home.

**Haha I wonder who inspired hte name for Patty-Cake! winkwink hinthint. Anyways, I hope you liked it! And to clarify somehting.**

**Pattinson is a slave boy that Charlie, Bella's father, effectively hte king, enslaved and brought to Bella. He was later banished from the kingdom because as Patty grew, Charlie feard that the vampire was goign to kill him. **

**Rosalie wasn't banished from the kingdom, but was kidnapped. She wasnt' banished for being able to transform becasue the heir to the throne, boy or girl, by law cannot be banished. Bella is youngest and therefore, she was banished but Rose was oldest so she wasn't evne if she was able to transform**

**Edward and Bella don't love each other yet, but Edward knows that they are mates and are meant to be. All Bella knows is that she feels comfortable and at home when she's with Edward and can't stay away from him. **

**Please review!!!! **


End file.
